


Voiceless

by mightyfinefalafel



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinefalafel/pseuds/mightyfinefalafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is 18 and has been single for what his mother believes is 'too long'. Arranged dates with Audrey Kitching lead to Brendon meeting Audrey's friend Ryan, who has some issues with communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so please leave constructive criticism and let me know if there are any mistakes! Thanks for taking the time to read this

‘Come on! It'll be fun, plus I think we both know you’ve been alone for too long!’ I rolled my eyes, this woman would be the death of me. 

‘Mom, I'm 18, I'll have plenty of time for romance later on.’ This earned a matching eye roll from her. She stepped across my room towards me, looking directly into my eyes. 

‘Bren, you've been depressed ever since you had that little slip up, trust me, I think this girl will set you straight!’ 

‘Slip up?’ I know she isn't talking about Spencer. She nodded nonchalantly, wandering over to my wardrobe. I stalked behind her, staring daggers into the back of her head. 

Spencer wasn't a slip up. He was a good mistake. We were happy and I'd had trust that my mother could see past her fucking religion, but I was wrong. 

Slip up. That's all he'd been reduced to. A summertime fling. An “experiment”. Not love, romance or even a budding relationship. My Spencer, a little blip in my heterosexual record. 

‘You're doing that thing again Brenny.’ My mom pouted. 

‘What thing?’ I spat out. She sighed and cocked her head to the side sympathetically. It was fake. 

‘The thing that you do when you're think about the previously mentioned. You're not like that, Brendon. You're confused and young, I understand that. It takes time to realise who you are and I'm sure that when you find the right girl you'll laugh at the times you thought you were of that persuasion!’ She smiled and shoved a shirt into my face. 

‘This is cute, wear it.’ She marched to out and left me there to prepare for my arranged date. 

I slipped it on in front of the mirror, looking sadly at my reflection, like I expected it to console me. 

‘Count the positives. She could be gay. She could worship Satan and scare Mom away. She could have a cute brother who also happens to be gay and single.’ I whispered hopefully to myself, smoothing the garment down on my chest. Still looking at my reflection I studied my face, wondering if my mom was right. 

‘You nearly done in there Bren? Don't want to keep your wife waiting!’ Mom giggled from behind my door. I opened the door and tried to look as miserable as possible, hopefully deterring her. 

‘You look adorable!’ She squealed, clearly not deterred, pulling me by my hand out to the car. 

‘This will be so much fun! My little Brenny Boy, going on a proper date!’   
‘I've been on dates, Mom.’ I grumbled. She paused and looked at me seriously. 

‘Now Bren, you know what I mean! I proper one, a boy and a girl. Like they should be.’ She stared ahead, starting the car as if trying to deny the fact that her Good Mormon Son was actually a homosexual devil sent to destroy God. 

/-\ 

The drive to the café was uneventful. Also completely silent. While Mom concentrated on the road I tapped the dashboard and ignored the sick feeling in my stomach. 

‘Whatcha playing?’ She asked, referring to my rhythmic tapping.

‘I don't know.’ I said, ceasing my imaginary dashboard/piano playing. She just nodded and returned her eyes to the road. My eyes flicked across the fleeting landscape, latching onto trees and faces every now and then. 

After a while I noticed the goosebumps accumulating on my arms, which was ridiculous as there was no reason to be nervous, it's not like I was actually going to like the poor girl. I drifted into my imagination, thinking up scenarios in which things go wrong. So far the most entertaining has been one in which I fuck the hot waiter who probably won't exist.

‘Well, I'll come in to make sure she's there, but after that it's just you two.’ Mom said, pulling into the car park of a café, the entrance dimly lit by the city lights. 

‘Yep, just us and the Lord.’ I said sarcastically, slowly getting out of the car. 

‘Brendon,’ she warned, eyes growing large. I smiled and apologised in attempt to appease her. 

We wandered inside, Mom smiling as she saw the unfortunate soul I was expected to woo. 

‘Okay, I'll leave you guys two it! I'll as you at 8:30 Bren!’ She hugged me quickly and left me to observe the girl at the table. I sat down and made no attempt to make contact. 

‘Hi, I'm Audrey!’ She said. A little too excitedly. I just stared back. 

It's not that she was ugly, it was mostly that I was distracted by vibrant hair littering her head. It was pink, with streaks of God knows what jolting through the mess. I sat there, fixated by the tragedy. 

‘You know, it's rude to stare!’ Audrey giggled, dragging my attention to her face. I smiled, trying to make it not look like a grimace. 

‘I'm Brendon.’ I mumbled. She lit up like a fucking Christmas tree. 

‘I know! I think your mom called my dad? It's kind of weird having a date organised by parents but it doesn't really matter because the minute you walked in the door I knew you were going to be fun!’ She was practically bouncing in her seat. I consider myself a fairly outgoing and extroverted person, but Audrey took it to a whole other level. 

‘Sure.’ I said, trying to look as unappealing as possible. I poked at a menu that was sitting on the table trying to distract myself. 

‘So! Let's do a proper introduction! I'm Audrey Kitching, 17 years and 10 months, I like art and design and I want to be a fashion designer or model when I grow up!’ 

‘When you grow up?’ I asked. What was she? A ten year old? I raised my eyebrows as I noticed she was nodding, clearly expecting me to introduce myself. 

‘I'm Brendon Urie-‘ I broke off as I noticed Audrey whispering to herself. 

‘Audrey Urie……’ She frowned and looked up, noticing I'd stopped. She looked confused as to why I'd stopped, so I continued on. 

‘I'm 18 and I guess I want to be a musician of some kind.’ This seemed to please Audrey. 

‘That's perfect! If you get famous I could design clothes for you and you could wear them in magazines and stuff it will be great!’ I frowned at her use of “will”. It was going to be along night. 

Eventually a waiter came for us to order, unfortunately he looked to be in his thirties and judging by his job wouldn’t make much of a sugar daddy, so my fantasy was ruined. 

‘Can I take your orders?’ He asked in a dry voice. I tuned out as Audrey seemed to order for the both of us. 

‘Is that it?’ The waiter asked, writing on his pad. 

‘Yep!’ Audrey chirped. She was optimistic, if nothing else. The waiter raised an eyebrow at me, to which I just nodded sadly. Audrey didn’t notice the exchange, fortunately. 

/-\ 

The rest of the night was fairly uneventful, mostly involving me nodding my head absently at some remark Audrey had made. I kept checking my phone, waiting for the end. 

When 8:30 finally rolled around, I was just about ready to jump out of the café window. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mom’s car pulling into the car park, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Audrey clearly noticed this, as she pouted in disappointment as I stood up. 

‘I wish we could stay for longer, it was really nice meeting you Brenny….’ I flinched at the ‘nickname’ Audrey had given me. She pulled me into an awkward hug, squeezing me tightly before I managed to wriggle to freedom and Mom’s car. 

I practically ran out of the door, slamming the car door shut as I breathed heavily in the car seat. 

‘How’d it go?’ Mom asked, genuine curiosity painted on her face. 

‘Fine.’ I exhaled, leaning my head on the back of the seat. 

‘Can we go home?’ I asked, rolling my head to look at her. She nodded and turned on the car, reversing back out onto the road. 

‘You know I'm doing this for you, Bren?’ She asked, although she worded it like a statement. 

‘Hm.’ I murmured in agreement, narrowing my eyes as I prepared myself for the homophobic spiel that would likely ensue. 

It didn't come.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters are uploaded pretty much whenever I can, sorry if it's irregular!


End file.
